After it all
by toronto27
Summary: What happens after Jamal wins.


**After it all**

**Life without him**

2 months ago, Jamal Malik was living in the slums of India. He decided to go on the hit TV show "Who wants to be a millionaire", and he ended up winning 20 million Rupees, and the girl of his dreams. With this money, he bought a new home, and a little convenience store. With the rest of the money, Jamal was going to do something he's wanted to do from the moment he got it…

Its 3:00 am, Jamal can't sleep, because there are too many things on his mind. Latika has just woken up by the sound of the water dripping down the sink.

"Are you awake?" Asked Latika

"Yes, I have too many things on my mind. Why are you up?" Said Jamal

"I heard you getting some water. What's on your mind? You know I'm always here to listen and try to help."

"Yes, of course I know that, but it's complicated and very late, you should really get some sleep."

"No. I appreciate the thought, but I really want to help, because I know that you wont sleep either, so let's hear it."

"Fine, it's just… I've been thinking about how, you know, we still have money left and ever since Salim died, all I've ever wanted to do was give him a proper burial. He was there for me whenever I needed him, every story of my past includes him, and I just think it's the right thing to do. He's the reason I won all this money, without him, I would have probably been alone and died a long time ago. The decisions he made weren't always the best ones, but they're the ones that gave me some knowledge. I loved him, and I'll never stop loving him. I need to do this."

And at that moment tears were shedding down his face like you couldn't believe. Latika immediately gave him a hug and a kiss. She knew exactly how he felt, and felt it too. Tears were also coming down her face, 'even though he betrayed him, he still loves him.' She thought to herself, 'he really loves him…'

"Of course we'll do the funeral!" she said while tears were still coming down both their faces

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me."

And they both fell asleep in each others arms, with dried up tears on their faces. Now, there will be no more sleepless nights for Jamal.

**The unexpected surprise**

It has been 2 weeks of hard planning; Jamal and Latika are getting ready for the big day. Jamal is very happy he's doing this, because he feels his brother will finally rest in peace, but as he thought of that, he started thinking of how unfair his brother was to him and all the mean, bad things he did, but he still loved him, because he was, well, his brother and he could never stop loving him.

"Are you ready?" asked Jamal

"Yes, I think so, but the real question is, are you?"

"Yes. I've been ready ever since I won, Salim was a good man who just made some mistakes in life, and he deserves this."

"Then let's go." Said Latika, opening the door

The car ride to the cemetery was long and quite. About half an hour later they arrived. It was beautiful, full of trees and a little waterfall. They walked to the grave stone and found the Imam and one other non recognizable person. Jamal and Latika looked at each other at the same time.

"Who is he?" asked Latika a little scared

"I'm not sure, but he looks a little familiar." Said Jamal

Jamal looked at this person as he walked closer and closer to the grave, and finally, it hit! He was so shocked to see him he froze with his mouth open.

"What's wrong?" asked Latika a little worried

"It's…It's Arvind…" said Jamal still very shocked

At that very moment, Arvind turned around to face them, although he could not see, he knew exactly what Jamal's face looked like.

"Hey!!! It's been so long Jamal, How are you?" asked Arvind very happily

"I'm…I'm shocked to see you, but very happy you're here. How did you get here?"

"I heard about the burial and thought I'd come, Salim was there when I lost my vision, that was a very important part of my life and since he was there with me I thought I'd come pay my respect. And Latika, how have you been?"

"I'm great. It's so nice to see you again Arvind, I'm sorry but I have to ask, who told you about the burial?"

"One of my friends was at the store, and he overheard you and Jamal talking about it. He knew Salim and I shared a past, so he told me, and as I said before, I wanted to pay my respect."

"Yes, of course, we completely understand, and greatly appreciate the thought." Said Jamal very happily

And so, the ceremony went on with a lot of crying and sadness. During this whole process, Jamal was thinking about how Salim died for him to be happy and started to feel a little guilt, but when Latika looked him in the eyes, he knew that he would live a long happy life…for his brother.

After the funeral, Jamal and Latika invited Arvind for dinner the next night, so they can learn a lot more about him.

**The way he made it out**

OLG Internal


End file.
